


Mix-Up

by profane_bubble (giggling_bubble)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Awkwardness, Confusion, Developing Relationship, Drunkenness, Eating, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Good Intentions, Hope, Identity Reveal, Masks, Modeling, NSFW, Relationship(s), Secret Identity, Sex, Teasing, Touching, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/profane_bubble
Summary: After a night of drunkenness, Marinette and Adrien end up in a dressing room. They soothe each other's aching souls, but end up getting their wires crossed. Chaos ensues.





	1. Passionate Hello

The club Marinette had picked was full of pulsing music. The dancers were gyrating against each other on the dance floor. She'd picked this place for one reason. Dang hormones. She had been drinking, heavily. She was nineteen, single, and still a virgin. Everyone else seemed to find the right hook-up to fit their bill, but Marinette wasn't that lucky. She couldn't keep waiting for Mr. Right; he'd never notice her, anyway. In her sexual frustration, she'd decided to throw caution to the wind and just do it. Just jump in and lose it to some random one-night-stand so she could break the ice. She just needed a little bit of liquid courage. Or, perhaps, a lot.

Her feet touched the floor as she got off the bar stool. So far, no one had tickled her fancy, but the more she drank the more she was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt. She danced with some guy, bumping and grinding, before bile bit at the back of her throat. Nope, she still wasn't drunk enough for this. With a huff, she left the bar and walked down the road. Her hair was loose around her face, her face was painted up more than her usual, and she smelled like flowerbomb. For some reason she couldn't find a guy suitable for her release. She heard some whooping sounds coming from a little venue ahead and thought, "Why the hell not?" Remember, she was drunk.

Marinette showed up and the men at the door asked her, "Bride or groom?"

"Bride!" she shouted enthusiastically, "Sorry, I'm late."

They slipped a little blue mask over her face, that coincidentally matched her dress, and opened the doors for her to enter.

"YEAH!!" someone yelled, "Kiss her again, Malcolm!"

Marinette looked at the crowd of people and smiled. It was a wedding. Someone else was looking to get lucky tonight. She saw that as a challenge--she was going to try to do the same. Her feet carried her to the punch bowl. The attendant gave her a glass full, "You look beautiful this evening."

She smiled, "Thank you." Marinette couldn't help the wink that escaped her as he looked her up and down.

"I very much agree," another voice sounded to her left. She looked over and saw a familiar looking figure standing next to her. He was in a fancy tuxedo, his hair mussed, and was wearing a black mask. He reminded her a lot of her Chat Noir. She was so sex craved every man looked like Chat Noir. Not that she was really crushing on her best friend, but he was pretty easy on the eyes and right now he'd be preferable in the sack.

"Oh do you now?" she smiled, blushing.

"Don't believe me?"

"I don't know. I've been hoping someone would prove it tonight, but so far I've come across flirts and pussies. No one has manned up and stepped up to the plate."

There was a bit of s stunned pause before the masked man smiled. "Oh? I do believe I am not the man for lurid affairs or one time flings," he blushed.

Marinette grinned, "What the hell? I'll make you a deal. We fuck tonight, officially date tomorrow, and exchange information now. Although, it has to remain anonymous until tomorrow. What do you think?"

"Um..." He obviously hadn't had as much to drink as she had.

"Look, you can call it off if you want tomorrow, but at least it won't be a one night stand."

"How about we set up a date for tomorrow, plan to repeat tonights boudoir ballet, and then decide. No info necessary. I'll trust you not to set me up."

Marinette grinned, "Deal!"

The masked man grabbed her hand, "There's a dressing room this way"

* * *

He dragged her after him and excitement bubbled inside of her. It wasn't the bile rising in her throat like with the guy at the bar, but this growing urge to touch him, smell him, and taste him. This was what she'd been looking for. Her hormones were stretched too thin to handle waiting any longer. Although, to be polite, she'd try to make small talk, for now.

"Bride or groom?" she asked.

"Bride," he whispered, pushing through the crowds of people. A couple smiled at him in recognition, but he put his head down and trudged on.

"Your mask is black."

"I chose black. I like black. It is more my color. How do you know Celia?"

"I don't really," she smirked.

He smiled, "That doesn't surprise me. I don't really know her well, either. We're colleagues."

"Yeah?"

"I work with her, kind of. She works for my dad."

Marinette glanced around the room, "They all seem to know you."

"Yeah," he chuckled and bit his lip. "The wedding was before. I don't recall seeing you at the wedding?"

"I wasn't at the wedding," she whispered, "I'm more of a wedding crasher if anything." Although, she did recognize a man who had taken his mask off to down his champagne. "I know some people, like Rudy, though." Rudy was a guy who had helped her out with some paperwork submissions for one of Gabriel Agreste's contests. He must work for a fashion agency of some sort.

The man glanced down at her and grinned, "Crashing a wedding to get laid? Man, I never would have had the balls."

"Yeah, it's way out of character, but hormones are making me desperate," she growled.

He tightened his hold on her hand and they were out of the venue. There was a dark hallway that lead away. He was practically running to the end of it. "I'll admit, I've never done anything like this before."

"Neither have I," she admitted, "I'm...this is crazy. I've never done anything with anyone before. It's just--it's time. I'm sick of waiting for the perfect someone to show up."

He smirked, "Are you sure you're not just the female version of me?"

She giggled, "Are you a virgin, too?"

He frowned and grumbled, "Actually..." then he opened the door to a large closet, full of clothes, with a counter on one wall with a mirror and lights.

"Dark," she said turning the lights off, "I want it dark." She heard the door lock and it was like that was the cue she was waiting for. Her hands were in his hair and pulling his face to her, pressing her lips to his, "I want you."

"I want you more," he whispered back. He deftly unzipped her dress, like a professional, and she stilled.

"First time, huh?" she huffed incredulously.

"I have a lot of practice changing clothes," he sighed sadly, "And yes, it is."

She paused with her lips against his, "Why?" It was disappointing that even a man as handsome as he had never found a girl to please him. She was just feeling especially lucky he'd shown interest in her, but honestly, she'd expected, by the looks of him, he'd be rather versed in the bedroom.

"What is this, twenty questions?" There was a pause where she pulled away to work on his buttons, but sighed resigned, "There's only one for me and she's not receptive to my advances. You?"

"The same. Unrequited love sucks."

"Here is to fucking unrequited love."

"Fucking in spite of," she hummed as she placed a sensuous kiss to his clavicle." She peeled his shirt off and let it drop.

"Hell yes," he growled, as he leaned forward to grasp her earlobe in his mouth and moaned.

The moan made her tingle all the way down to her toes and she felt her body tingle with heat. "God, that's a shame. Her loss."

"His, too."

"Not so much. You're...so...hot," she punctuated each word with a kiss and felt him shiver beneath her fingers.

"So are you," he gasped breathlessly.

"Wow, you are sensitive," she laughed as she ran a finger up his bare abdomen and his body jerked.

"Ticklish." He snickered.

"Are you drunk?" she asks suddenly.

"Not drunk...happy. I'm a little happy," he admitted, rubbing his cheek against her face. "You?"

"Perhaps," she giggled and lifted a shoulder, she was also ticklish, "What are you, a cat?"

"I'm nuzzling," he whispered, "You're so soft."

She palms his ribs and wraps her hands around his back, "You are soft...and built! Whew."

He gently slips his thumbs under her bra and hears her breathe in, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Please don't...stop." She bit her bottom lip, "Nnngh, no."

"I love that sound," he whispered leaning back up to kiss her lips, "Do it again." He slipped his thumbs up farther and gently massaged her nipples. She moaned into his mouth and he rumbled deep in his chest, "I love it." He leaned his body flush up against her to let her feel just how much he loved it.

Marinette slid her hand down between his legs and massaged the length of him slowly. It was his turn to groan and shuttered. She smiled against his mouth, " _That_ is a _lovely_ sound. Your turn--make it again." She slid her hand down further to cup him and squeezed gently.

He moaned soft and breathily. "We're going to have to do something about that."

"Impatient?"

"Constricted."

"Oh!" her surprise was evident. Apparently, he was too big for his britches in a very literal sense. "Let me fix that." She quickly unbuckled his belt and dropped the zipper. His erection practically sprung out of his trousers and pushed up against her belly. "Better?"

He growled and thrust up against her. He slid a finger underneath the the waistband of her underwear and ran it between her lower lips, "You're wet..for me?"

"I said you're...hot." She kissed and hummed affirmatively.

He sighed, "I NEED you." His voice was raw, gutteral, and feral. "Now."

He grabbed her around the hips and sucked roughly on her collar bone until it bloomed scarlet. She squealed as he lifted her to carry her to the chaise at the end of the room. It took longer than he'd anticipated because it was dark and he was being careful. He gently laid her back and she could feel a wet, sticky residue on her abdomen.

She reached out to spread some of the pre-ejaculate over the length of him, "For me?" He only grunted to answer her. It was a definite 'yes.' He leaned over her and got back up.

Then he whined, "I don't have a condom."

"At this point, I don't care," she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him on top of her.  _There are a lot of things worse in this world than children._ She'd fought akumas for years. There were a LOT worse things. He was in mental agreement as he relaxed over her.

"Ready?" He placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. It was sweet.

She nodded and whispered, "Oh, yes."

He positioned himself at her opening and gently pushed the tip in. He pulled it back out and distributed some of their fluids to the area around as lubricant. Then he pushed further in. He could feel her body stretch to accommodate him and she gasped.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes," she panted, "Just go slow."

"Of course." He pressed his lips to her neck and slid his hands around her rib cage. The way he glided over her body made her feel special. His fingers were worshipping her skin and she sighed.

She wrapped her hands around his back and held him like she was afraid he'd disappear if she didn't. The building heat told her she was ready. Her legs snaked around his waist and with a swift motion she squeezed and sheathed him to the hilt. He panted and gasped as he plunged into her, "Oh, God!"

She ran a hand up into his hair and kissed his jaw, "A perfect fit."

He was still breathing ragged, "A second. I almost came just then. I want you to enjoy it some first."

She giggled a little and fidgeted. He stilled again with a sharp inhale, "Oh, sorry."

"Whew. You are too hot to handle," he laid his forehead against her shoulder, "this is rough."

"Not yet," she leered. She could hear him whine softly at that and felt bad. He was feeling self-conscious, "Don't worry, gorgeous. I'm feeling lucky just to get to touch you."

He smiled against her clavicle and chuckled, "YOU are so amazing."

"Raincheck if it doesn't fulfill all our expectations."

"And if it does?"

"Practice makes perfect."

He laughed and pulled himself gently out of her. With a quick readying breath he plunged back into her. His thrusts began, rhythmic and gentle. He rubbed her breasts and pulled one into his mouth. His air came out of his nose forcefully as he latched and sucked. She moaned.

"Yeah," she sighed. She reached down to cup him and he grabbed her hand to pull it away. _Too much_. Then she reach down and grasped his gyrating hips and lifted hers to meet him. He stilled her efforts and she chuckled. He was really concentrating on pleasing her, but knew his limits. 

With a quickening of thrusts, Marinette's legs began to tremble. "Your name," she panted.

"I...can't," he huffed between thrusts.

"Anything," she pleaded. "I'm almost..."

"Chat," he groaned.

"Like Chat Noir?" she questioned, gasping for air. She didn't even care if he wanted to be called that. In fact, that would be easy. She did have some conflicting feelings for Chat Noir, after all.

"I'm wearing a mask," his thrusts were becoming more hurried and erratic.

She immediately imagined her partner leaning over her and that was enough to put her over. Her body clenched down around him as she climaxed, hard. She felt her warm fluids pooling and her whole body was curling into him. Three more thrusts and she heard him grunt, then moan, as he finished inside of her. There was a gush as he spilled inside with pulsing twitches of him inside of her. Her muscled milked him until empty.

He collapsed gently on top of her, swallowed, and panted, "That was..."

"Incredible," she gasped.

They laid there holding each other for a moment and then both of them began to chuckle.

"This felt immensely satisfying," he whispered, "I can't even explain it."

"Yes," she nodded, "It just felt right. Maybe there is an alternative Mr. Right out there for me, after all."

He rubbed his forehead against her collar bone, "I do hope so. Do you want to exchange information?"

"Sure," she ran her fingers through his hair and nodded.

There was a squelching sound as he pulled out. Marinette felt an instant emptiness, bordering along loneliness, and wondered about it. Hormones were strange indeed. She found this mystery man intoxicating; his smell, his taste, his touch. It was just too much for her so she tried to quell the erupting butterflies in her stomach. They didn't even know what each other looked like. She didn't even know when she'd see him again; if she would see him again. Those doubts made her feel nauseous. What if he didn't feel the same as her a day or two out? What if he ended up regretting it? She didn't even know what he looked like. They'd have to meet in person...someday.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

A blue glow erupted in the room as her phone screen glowed, "Yes."

"cheese underscore whiskers at gmail dot com." He gave her his secret e-mail, one no one had the address to, that he used for surfing the internet in private mode. It was the one he used to stalk his friends on Instagram and Twitter without his father finding out. That would be the end of his internet privileged should that ever happen. He was already forbidden of having a facebook, which he understood, but Twitter? Really now. He was defiant and that was the only way he could be.

"Cheese whiskers?" she chuckled, "Are you ready for mine?"

"Yes," he nodded pulling his phone out, "Go."

She was going to give him a secret e-mail, too. One that not even Alya would have discovered and hacked. No way she was stepping in that hornet's nest. "Scarlet hyphen princess at gmail dot com."

"Scarlet princess?" he smirked to himself. If it had been pink he'd have thought of his princess. "We will keep in touch?" He felt that fear welling up in him. Although, there was also excitement. It was a jittery, optimism that he hadn't felt since he found that little black box and met Plagg. This was the start of a great adventure, he knew. This was his chance to get on with his life, and have a future, even if Ladybug wasn't in it. It hurt, to admit that, but the tingling in his chest made his heart beat vigorously into his throat. This girl just might be the answer to his dreams.

"Of course," she smiled. He could see her stand and step towards him. Her hand cupped his cheek and she leaned up on her toes to plant a loving kiss there.

They used their phones to find their clothes, in the dark, and dressed silently. Once finished, they walked back towards the party. They were blissfully disheveled. Marinette squeezed his hand, "I really should be heading home." Her apartment wasn't far.

"I'll walk you out."

They exited the reception hall and he hailed a taxi.

"I don't need a--"

He placed a finger to her lips, "I want to make sure you get home safely." He leaned towards the cabbie and handed him a wad of cash. "Make sure you take this lovely lady anywhere she wants to go. Yes?"

"Absolutely, sir," the man nodded.

"Well, this is good-night," he smiled sadly. He really really hoped it wasn't good-bye. That was his biggest fear.

"Good-night." She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Although, within moments it had gone from sweet and sensual to desperate and hopeful. They were both afraid of never seeing each other, but neither one knew the other. The uncertainty was terrifying. Marinette pulled back gasping, "I'll write to you."

"I'll be waiting." The door closed and his breath caught. With a gentle kiss to his fingers, he waved at the departing taxi into the dark Paris night.


	2. Day After

Adrien woke up in his bedroom, in his undershirt and boxers, with his suit laid across his desk chair. His eyes were sticky and he felt surprisingly light considering. He rolled over and made his way to the bathroom with a big yawn.

"How goes it, lover boy?" Plagg sneered.

"Lover boy?" Then Adrien glanced at his reflection in the mirror and groaned, "How did I get home?"

"You don't know?" Plagg laughed, "You hopped in a cab and followed after that girl. In your pitiful misery you headed home with your tail between your legs."

That's when Adrien remembered the night before and flashes of sensations ran through his memory, "Oh, gosh, Plagg. I can't believe I did that."

"Yeah, genius."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

Plagg sat there for a second in deep thought, "Didn't wanna. Plus, you all agreed you'd make something out of it so...I'm here to hold you to it. Keep you honest."

Adrien had been rinsing his mouth out, but at Plagg's statement he spewed it all over his mirror, "HONEST?!"

"Don't look so surprised. You liked her. You know it."

Adrien rocked his head from side to side, "I did. She was pretty amazing, wasn't she Plagg? That was just so--"

"Impulsive? Horny? Stupid?"

"Unexpected."

"Of course," Plagg nodded, "Not that, you know, she is going to remember today, anyway."

"I don't even know who she is. What is with me and girls in masks?"

"You're a coward," Plagg mused to himself, but Adrien heard it and whipped around to look at him.

"WHAT?!?!?"

"Did I stutter? You. Are. A. Cow-ard. Capital C-o-w-a-r-d."

"I am NOT a coward, Plagg," he growled.

"Sure, you're not."

"I'm not," he stated with finality. Although, inside he knew he WAS a coward. In fact, right now, he was conflicted on whether or not he should send a message to that e-mail. He'd let her send him one first. She said she'd send him one, anyway. He'd wait. He'd have to prove to Plagg that he WASN'T a coward and he DID have integrity; even if the situation didn't start out quite as honorable as they may have liked. He was going to give it a shot, because he knew, deep down, it felt right. Plus, he was a coward. He just had to find a way to be courageous when it came to looking beyond Ladybug.

* * *

Marinette woke up with a start; head pounding, her mouth dry, and a nasty bile like taste at her throat. She remembered getting to her apartment and crawling into bed. The blue dress she'd been wearing was unzipped, but she was still in it. There hadn't even been enough energy left to take a shower.

"Tikki?" she groaned, "What time is it?" Her pillow was shoved over her eyes and she didn't want to move.

"7:35," Tikki chirped, "Rise and shine!"

"I feel like I was hit by a truck."

"You don't LOOK like you were hit by a truck."

"Yeah, like you'd know..." then there was a whine from Tikki. Actually, she knew what it looked like when someone got hit by a truck. "Nevermind."

"Would you like something for your headache? Acetaminophen? Ibuprofen? Aspirin?"

"Two of acetaminophen and ibuprofen, please."

"Coming right up!" Tikki came back with a bottle of water and ran off to get her charge some meds for her pounding headache.

Marinette threw back the capsules and laid back down with a grunt. She laid there for another half an hour before she dragged herself into the kitchen to cook herself some potato pancakes with extra chives and salt. It was the only thing that sounded remotely appetizing.

Her butt had barely touched the couch when she remembered last night. In her horror, she turned to Tikki, "Tikki? Did I..."

"Follow through with your hair-brained plan that I tried repeatedly to talk you out of?"

"That one," Marinette blushed. Tikki had been adamantly AGAINST the plan. She kept trying to talk Marinette out of it, but she was determined. Tikki was sure she was trying to make herself feel guilty so she would give up on Adrien. He wouldn't want her anymore and she would feel unworthy; poor, sweet, masochistic Marinette. Joke was on her, but Tikki wasn't going to tell HER that.

"You sure did," she chirped.

Marinette groaned. Then she lifted her fingers to her lips. Her memories were fuzzy, like she'd dreamed it all, but that kiss--that was still vivid. The way he tasted and smelled was still in her memory and she sighed, "I think it might have worked."

"WHAT?!" TIkki shrieked.

"It still feels right. I-I think I might have gotten over Adrien," Marinette smiled bitter-sweetly, "Do you think I should e-mail him, Tikki?"

"I do," she nodded, "You agreed you would go on a date, officially. Neither one of you were cut out for one night stands."

"Is that what we said? That's not what I'd intended to do?"

"So you lied?"

"Not a lie," she squirmed, "I just hadn't anticipated bargaining for it."

"So your plans changed. You owe the man an e-mail."

Marinette groaned and sighed, "Okay. I will. After breakfast." Her stomach bubbled with anticipation. Deep down, she wanted to, but anxious fear was overpowering her right now.

* * *

Marinette sat down at her keyboard, her hands hovering over the keys, shaking. "I can't, Tikki."

"That was the deal, Marinette," she chastised.

"Whew....okay."

 **[----Hey, this is the girl from last night. I said I'd write. So, what are we today? Are we dating? I'd completely understand if you have a different view this morning on the whole crazy situation. We were both kind of 'happy' last night; however you put it.** **How are you this morning?----]**

She looked over her quick message and ran a hand down her face, "Tikki, I have no idea what I'm doing or what to say. This is a nightmare."

Tikki flew in front of her and clicked send.

Marinette blinked in shock, "Tikki?! What did you DO?!"

"I sent your message," she smiled, "It takes you like half an hour to come up with a message to send. They all end up sounding the same, more or less. I did you a favor."

"God," her forehead rested not so gently on her desk, "This is not good. Not good at all."

"Oh, Marinette, you worry too much," Tikki patted her hair, "It'll all be okay. You may not remember much from last night, but he was so sweet and caring. You owe it to him to give him a chance."

"Owe him?"

"He did help to 'scratch your itch' even though he was opposed."

"You make me sound like a slut."

"You aren't a slut, Marinette. You just had really low standards for yourself last night."

"Don't remind me," she huffed, "I don't know what got into me. I was really hormonal."

"And you weren't thinking clearly," Tikki added.

Marinette had been working for Gabriel, the company, as an apprentice to one of his designers for the last year. She had started out early on with the unpaid interns, but without a valid position. It was more of a 'show us what you can do and we might let you help us' type position. Marinette was going to give herself a year to try to get into the business on her own merits before looking at universities for costume design. Luckily, one of the designers saw how much talent she had within the first week and snatched her up as an apprentice. With as many contests she'd won they were surprised she hadn't nabbed a paid internship. She wasn't in school, though, so she didn't qualify. Now, she was making a steady paycheck as an apprentice. It wasn't much, but it was enough to cover the basics.

Thursday afternoon she was handed a bomb. A figurative bomb, obviously, but one that could blow up in her face just the same. Today was Saturday and it was the now or never point in her life. The designer who had planned to stage a shoot dropped down with pneumonia and couldn't be there. Her mentor was in Milan for a week and wouldn't be back. They were the only ones versed in these designs to handle the shoot. They decided Marinette was fully capable of managing her first shoot. Marinette, on the other hand, didn't have nearly the same amount of faith in her abilities. That stress came to a header last night when she decided she needed to do something completely spontaneous and destructive. Tikki did try to warn her that she should just stay in and let the overwhelming frustrations pass.

Nope.

While she was sitting with her head on her desk she heard 'DING!' Her head shot up. 'One new e-mail.'

"I can't read it, Tikki," she sighed and dropped her head back to the desk.

Tikki was not waiting. She clicked 'open' and read to Marinette.

* * *

  **[----I was expecting your message. Would you want to go on a date? I mean, considering last night, we probably should at least try it out, right? I agree it is a crazy, but my life is always kind of that way. We talked about an encore. I think the booze was talking pretty loud last night. Plus, I have to work. I'm not saying never, but I'm just not really that kind of guy. What we did last night was really out of character for me and I'd feel really bad if I lead you on thinking I was anything else. I hope you have a great day.----]**

Adrien stared at the response to her message and pushed send. He could still smell her perfume and remembered the warmth of her body. He broke into goosebumps and ran his hands up and down his arms, "Plagg, I feel sick. I'm going to go lie down."

His stomach was in knots. Adrien knew two things; 1) you can't be rejected if you don't pursue and 2) you can't be happy if you try to be anyone other than yourself. He was in the sickening position of potentially being rejected for being himself and he didn't want to be. He felt like he wanted to give this a shot. When was he ever going to have this unique opportunity again? She practically fell in his lap. He didn't regret it, even if it was out of character, but he did feel like he shouldn't pretend that's all he wanted. He had emotional needs just as much as physical and Plagg was right...he is a coward. He'd never been given an opportunity to pursue quite like this before. Most girls were chasing him. This one was indifferent to his advances, but he knew what she wanted and he could give her, so he chased. He wanted to give her what she was looking for.

"Kid, you have got the worst luck," Plagg cackled.

"Shut up, Plagg."

"HEY! You have a new message." Plagg pulled it up and read it to him.

**[----Yeah, I'm so sorry. It was way out of character for me, too. A date? I would like that. I also have to work today. Maybe another time? I think next time we meet we should be sober. I was under a lot of stress with my job and I really appreciate your not judging me after last night. I still can't believe I did that. You have a great day, too!----]**

Adrien let out a relieved sigh, "I need to meet this girl, for real, Plagg."

"You're both idiots," Plagg grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Plagg mumbled, "Nothing at all."


	3. Perfect Timing

Marinette ran up the stairs with her arms full of fabrics and sketches. She was going to be LATE! Her entire career could be built around this evening. No pressure, right? Well, thanks to mystery stud muffin #1 she was at least satisfied sexually. Now, to ease the other tension. 

"Marinette!" her intern co-worker Carrie came running down the hall, "They're ready to go over the staging. Can I help you carry anything?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," she nodded, handing the girl a few sketches and swatches of fabric. "I need to make sure all the props Miche ordered are in place. I can't believe I have to do this on my own."

"You can do this," Carrie reassured, grinning, "I believe in you."

"I believe in you, too."

Marinette's stomach was in her feet as she tried to steady her racing heart and gasping breaths. There were few things she knew by heart; how to identify fabrics and their quality by slipping them between her fingers, that Chat would always be there for her no matter what, and the sound of Adrien Agreste's voice.

"Y-y-you do?" she slowly turned around to be nearly knocked down by the close proximity of him. He was almost nose to nose, but when she turned around he scooted back only a bit so they wouldn't bump into each other. His cologne was subtle and dizzying. It smelled familiar, but her head was swimming so all thought was swept out the window.

"I do," he crooned. His breath was warm on her face.

"W-what makes you s-so sure I won't s-screw it up."

He chuckled as if it was obvious, "I know you, Marinette, you're amazing! Plus, I'll be there to help you." He could tell she was nervous so he reached out and grabbed her hand, "I know it is your first time, but I have some experience with this. Let me help you."

Marinette's brain was short circuiting. There were no thoughts at this moment other than telling her to nod her head...so she did. She nodded dumbly and followed him into the studio.

"Ah, Adrien!" Gui Rubon waved him over, "You've found our designer! Wonderful. Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, let's get to work."

Marinette and Gui Rubon, with some input from their model Adrien, moved props around the room. With a bit of white tulle and white fairy lights pulled around columns, some draped lilac sheers, and a white chaise they had the whole room set up. Then, Marinette decided to put in splashes of greenery, with the pots she'd ordered of silk ivies, around the perimeter to frame the chaise.

"Beautiful!" Gui exclaimed, "And light?"

"Soft off-white," she smiled.

"I completely agree," Gui nodded.

"See," Adrien winked at her, "I told you--you're amazing!"

Marinette blushed and turned away to grab one of the outfits off the rack behind her, "I guess that leave the most important part--you!" She handed him the ensemble and he smiled.

"And sweet." With that, he placed a quick peck on her cheek and left to go to the dressing room. He missed her slipping, boneless, into the makeup chair with her hand placed reverently against her cheek and gazing after him with a sense of awe.

* * *

The shoot ended up being a lot more fun than she'd anticipated. Her mentor, Miche, had always drawled on about how tedious they all were. Then, throughout the years she'd heard Adrien lament them as well. She was coming into this dreading it, but in the end it was a lot of fun. There was something to look forward to if she were asked to do it again.

When it was over, Adrien escaped into the changing room once again. Gui packed up all his equipment and left. Marinette was going through her tablet and jotting down her notes on the shoot to submit to Miche. All in all, a resounding success. She was sitting at the make-up table where she'd let her head rest when someone was tapping on her shoulders.

"Hey, Marinette, wake up."

"What?!" Marinette sat up and looked around. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep.

He chuckled, "You fell asleep."

Marinette put her face in her hands, "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry."

"Are you all right?"

She turned to see she was talking to Adrien. Man, here she thought she knew his voice by heart. Although, in her defense, she was just waking up.

"Y-yeah," she nodded. Her eyes glanced down to her watch. She'd been asleep for nearly an hour, "What are you still doing here?"

"I, uh, changed clothes and got distracted by my phone," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He didn't want to seem like a spaz, but he was actually discussing his mystery girl with Plagg and figuring out what he was going to do for their date. His anxiety was through the roof. They'd already had mind blowing sex. How do you build on that? 'Hi! Nice to meet you. Now that you're acquainted with my body, would you like to know my name and get to know me?' Smooth.

"Oh," she nodded. "I get it." Her stomach grumbled audibly and she looked embarrassed.

Adrien chuckled, "You sound hungry. Want to go get something to eat? I'm a little hungry myself."

Marinette couldn't stop the smile that broke out over her face, "I'd love to!"


	4. Sleepover

There was a table, with a red checkered table cloth, filled to the brim with pastas, vegetable dishes, and bread.

"Wow, did you have to buy the whole restaurant?" Marinette smirked.

He smiled, "I didn't know what you like so I just ordered a few things."

Marinette nodded and started filling her plate. She'd mounded what looked like a mountain of pasta before Adrien's eyes widened, "Where are you going to put all of that?"

Marinette blushed, "I, uh...do you want me to put some back?"

"NO!!" he exclaimed, "Don't. I've just never seen a girl eat that much." He started to fill his plate equally full of food, "It's nice to not feel guilty about eating."

Marinette frowned, "Do you feel guilt when you eat?"

He shook his head as he shrugged not to belie the intensity of how much guilt he actually felt, "Nah, maybe a little, but you know, modeling does that."

Marinette was staring at him intently. He wanted her to look somewhere else. It was like she was staring into his soul and it was unnerving.

"Adrien, you shouldn't feel guilty for eating," she whispered, "You need the energy to live."

He chuckled in an attempt at humor, "Yeah, where's the fun in that?"

At this point, Marinette could read him like a book and she was not happy with what she saw. Her hand reached out to grab his and stood up, "You need a hug." Adrien stared at her slack jawed, but allowed her to pull him out of his seat and wrap her arms around him. He hadn't realized how much he needed a hug from a friend. "You do realize how much darker my world would be without you in it, right? You need to take care of yourself."

He looked down at her and scoffed, "I appreciate your concern. Now let's eat. I'm starving...literally."

* * *

Dinner launched into a discussion of crepes and what makes them perfect.

"Thin, paper thin, but strong enough not to tear."

"It's the eggs," Marinette nodded, "It has to be perfect. I like them on the sweeter side, too."

"Oh, yes, I like mine sweet. I don't do the savory crepes."

"Thank you!!!" she exclaimed, "My maman is always trying to mess with my crepes. I'm like, 'woman, don't touch my crepes!'"

Adrien busted up laughing, "I can see that. I don't even remember the last time I ate one."

"Come over! I'll make you some!" she hadn't realized it was out of her mouth until it was too late. She'd just invited Adrien to her apartment for breakfast.

"Okay!" he grinned, excited about the delicious prospect, "When?!"

"Uh...um...tomorrow?" she asked.

He glanced down at his watch. He didn't have anywhere to be tomorrow morning, and they didn't have to work, but it was already 10:00 at night. "How early?" he frowned, "It's late."

She glanced at her watch, too, and gasped. They'd been talking for hours in the corner of this little restaurant, "Ha! I completely lost track of time." They glanced over at the empty bottle of wine, "That could be part of it."

"Come on. I'll have the driver drop you off at your place."

They hopped in his car and drove over to her apartment. Once they got there, he walked her up to the front door, ever the gentleman.

"Adrien? When do you want to come over tomorrow?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. Then he glanced at the driver, "Do you care if I just crash on the couch? I'll send Arthur home and that way we don't have to try and coordinate tomorrow. I'll already be here."

Marinette's heart thumped in her chest rapidly. "Sure," she squeaked. Realizing he would in NO way fit on her couch, but that didn't matter. She'd sleep on the couch.

* * *

Marinette unlocked her apartment door and ushered him inside. "It's not much, but you know, it works."

Adrien glanced around the place. It was warm and inviting like the bakery she used to live above. There were little knick-knacks and cluttered bits all around the house. It smelled like a mixture of lemon blossoms and sandalwood with a hint of vanilla. It was unlike the bread and spice smells of the bakery. Her main living spaces were warm colors with bold warms in striking contrast of off whites and beige. Stunning! The dark brown trim of her windows really fit well.

It was a studio apartment with a large loft over the bathroom and kitchen. There was a queen size bed up there and a small couch in the living room.

Marinette chuckled when she saw him figuring out the sleep logistics, "You can have the bed, Adrien."

He whipped his head up and smirked, "No, I'll fit. Or I'll go home. You are sleeping in your own bed, no arguments."

"All right," she chuckled, "I'm going to change into some pajamas. I might have something you could sleep in if you wanted."

"Care if I'm frank?"

"Please!"

"Do you care if I just sleep in my underwear? I mean, they're boxers."

Marinette blinked. Blink. Blink. "Um, NO, no, NO, of course not," followed by a nervous chuckle, "we're adults. You could probably sleep naked and I'd be cool with it." Shut up, shut up, shut up...

He laughed, "That won't be necessary. I didn't go commando today so you lucked out. Although, if that's your thing then by all means."

Marinette giggled, "Sometimes, but not with guests if I can help it."

"It's one of those 'I will if you do' type things, isn't it?"

"Kind of," she blushed, thinking about the guy she was technically involved with and feeling guilty. "Although, my boyfriend might not appreciate it."

Adrien's face faltered for a split second. His flirting went from hot shot to luke warm. He was sobered as he realized he was in the same situation, "Yeah, my girlfriend would probably frown on that, too."

A frown flashed across her face, but she covered. "I think he'd be cool with platonic relations and you sleeping in boxers, though."

He grinned, "OK, can do."

Marinette glanced at her bed and bit her lip, "Since we're fully clothed, and you won't let me sleep on the couch, we're likely going to have to share the bed."

Adrien shrugged, "I don't bite." Not in this scenario.

She smiled, "Ditto." Unless provoked.

Adrien hopped up the stairs and dove onto the bed, "Comfy," he mused as he moved out of the way to make room.

"Thanks," she blushed, "I like it."

He'd buried himself beneath her blankets and held it open for her to climb in. In all her days, she'd never imagined she'd actually be climbing into a bed with Adrien Agreste; former MASSIVE crush. They laid there silently for a while. Adrien couldn't fall asleep and he knew Marinette was still awake, staring at her ceiling.

"So, how long have you and your boyfriend been together?" He rolled over onto his side to look at her.

"Actually, we haven't gone on a date, yet," she smirked, "It's just the early stages. You?"

"Same," he nodded, "We've hung out." _Read had sex._ "But that's it. Once. We haven't really gone out."

Marinette chuckled at him.

"I suck at relationships."Adrien busted up laughing.

"I know I do," Although, it wasn't really funny they both managed to find humor in it.

"I used to have a HUGE crush on you in lycee," she admitted quietly.

Adrien stilled and stared. Marinette groaned and rolled over to face him.

"SERIOUSLY?! You didn't know?"

He gulped and nervously cleared his throat, "I, uh, I don't know. I'm pretty oblivous, I guess."

"Obviously oblivious?" Marinette chuckled, "Wow."

He smirked, "Well, you're not much better."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He mindlessly ran his hand through his hair, looking embarrassed, "I kind of liked you, too."

"Kind of?"

"You and Ladybug," he whispered quickly.

"Ladybug?" Marinette's eyes widened.

He chuckled, "Don't like sharing my affections?"

"No, I mean, yes, I...it doesn't matter," she waved it away. "I just had no idea."

"Obviously oblivious, wasn't it?" he nodded.

"Well you never acted like you liked me."

"Says the girl who couldn't look at OR speak to me," he snickered.

"But I...grrr. Not every one is as confident as you, Mr. Agreste."

Ooooh, she was pulling out formalities. That wouldn't do. There was an awkward pause before the tension snapped. Adrien leaned forward and pressed his lips against Marinette's. After a surprised sigh, initially, she melted into him, "Nng-hmmm." They kissed passionately until they both needed to come up for air. There was a hesitation there, on both counts, before they felt a powerful tingling between them; a force, perhaps, beckoning them in.

Adrien's hand snaked around her waist as he pulled her closer against him. Her hands weaved up into his hair and she pulled his face to hers for another kiss. His hands slid up her shirt and he gasped when he realized she didn't have a bra on. His fingers gingerly graced her nipples and she shivered. His hand gently cupped her breast and he let his thumb rub light circles.

She moaned into his mouth, "Adrien. I can't."

His mouth felt cold as she pulled away. Every cell in his body ached for her warmth, "I understand. I shouldn't have."

"It's okay," her hand cupped his cheek, "No worries. We do need to get some sleep, though, if we're going to be making crepes in the morning."

She rolled over and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back against him, as they both took forever to fall asleep. Both their minds wandering to the what could have been, what should've been, and how wonderful just lying together like this felt. Eventually, they did manage to fall asleep.


	5. Not A Peep

The sun was shining in through the window next to her bed. It was especially warm this morning for some reason. Marinette rolled over to stretch and yawn, but was interrupted by the sudden realization that there was someone in her bed. The someone moved and groaned.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled.

Marinette's eyes shot open to see a mess of blond hair nuzzling tickling her chin and his face nuzzling into her breasts. She stilled and stared. It took another minute before comprehension dawned on her face as her mind caught up... _Adrien Agreste._ Adrien was in her bed. Breathing was overrated, right? Marinette hoped so because otherwise she'd be in trouble.

"Adrien?" she whispered, leaning back. As she pulled away from him he gripped her ribs tighter and pulled her against him.

"No," he whined sleepily.

She laughed automatically, "You do realize you have to let me get up."

He grunted possessively and his grip tightened.

"I take it you don't want crepes."

Finally, he pulled back and blinked up at her, "Mari?" His eyes blinked slowly, the haze disappearing, when he realized his hands were firmly wrapped around her ribcage, "Oh, sorry."

"I take it a way to a man's heart IS through his stomach," she giggled.

He rolled back and ran his hands through his hair. Marinette caught his shirt riding up to reveal his abdominals and her breath caught. _Just a man with definition, baby girl. Just a man with definition._ Whew, but DAMN was it fine definition. He was BUILT, by golly. Her eyes shifted instantly to the dining room below as she tried to ignore the pounding of her heart.

She hadn't discussed her relationship with her 'boyfriend' yet and couldn't go screwing everything up this early. As unorthodox as that whole meeting was, she couldn't help, but feel she owed it to keep up her end of the bargain. You never know--maybe it was fate. She'd like to find out if this blonde male model hadn't, rather ill timed, popped into her life and distracted her. Grrr.

With a quiet mantra of 'just make some crepes' in her head, on repeat, she threw together all the ingredients from memory like any good baker's daughter should. It took her less than ten minutes to have her first couple pans on the stove. She was off to the side quickly putting together fillings; some strawberries she coated in sugar and tossed together, some ricotta mixed with powdered sugar and whipped cream, a blueberry reduction sauce on the stove, and a chocolate bechamel sauce. Yes, those came together quite nicely and were delicious to boot.

She'd almost finished making the crepes when she heard someone yawn behind her. The footsteps padded across her kitchen to the cupboard above the sink. He pulled a couple coffee cups out and set them on the counter before pulling forward the coffee pot. Adrien made himself at home as he dug through her cupboards to find the coffee and prepared a pot for them to share.

"It smells delicious," he whispered in a sultry voice just behind Marinette's ear. It made her shiver down to her toes and break out in goosebumps.

She gasped softly, "I hope it tastes as delicious."

He grasped her shoulder gently, "Marinette, I have full faith that everything you make is succulent."

Her nervous laughter was punctuated by a little pop to his arm, "Hey, now, no pressure or anything."

"See if I compliment you again," he mocked hurt as he rubbed his arm.

"I appreciate the compliment, but now I don't think I can let you eat it if it doesn't live up to the hype."

He frowned and looked horrified, "You wouldn't dare! I spent the entire night here for crepes."

"I'm kidding," she smirked, "I wouldn't turn you out on the street with an empty stomach." She poked his abdomen playfully, "You don't eat enough as it is."

"You do realize people pay me good money to starve," he pouted.

"Ask for a raise!" she grumbled.

"I don't see many people complaining about my weight," he mused while lifting his shirt to run his hand across his chiseled abs.

Marinette's breath hitched and she turned away, she mouthed 'OH MY GOD' with widened eyes, before turning to face him feigning disinterest, "I suppose."

"Hey, now," he reached out and grabbed her hand before placing it firmly on his abdomen. He flexed forward and back in a body roll so she could feel the muscles ripple beneath her hand, "I eat plenty or else these wouldn't exist."

She wasn't sure her house wasn't burning with how high the temperature sky rocketed in that moment. They needed to call 112 and get some emergency personnel in here before she burst into flames.

"Uh, y-yeah," she nodded, "I guess."

He scoffed, "You guess...you guess?! Come over to eat dinner with me and you'll see how well I eat. I'll even stick to my diet."

She began to laugh uncontrollably. Her breath was coming in gasps.

"What's so funny?"

"I-I just. If you suggested that years ago I'd have freaked."

"Why?" He was completely baffled. Concern filled his eyes. Had she been that repulsed by him before

"Let's just say it's not important. Old news," she waved her hands flippantly and laughed nervously, "Really old news." She was at least trying to convince herself. 

"OK," he nodded slowly, not believing her, but wouldn't push.

* * *

Adrien finished breakfast and had to let himself out. There were some things he needed to attend to for work. Marinette knew he still worked for his father modeling, but also on the management side more now than anything. She understood he didn't have time to hang out.

She settled herself in front of her laptop with a cup of hot tea. There was an important e-mail she had to send. Thanks to Adrien, jumping into this already crazy and busy life of hers, she had a lot more to think about. Least none of which being Chat Noir. That dang Chat had been merciless with his flirtatious advances even though he'd already promised not to pursue anything with her because it just wouldn't work. They agreed that if they were to find each other out she might give him a shot, but he couldn't actively try to discover her civilian identity.

**[----I know we made that deal to repeat our rendezvous. I'm sorry. It got awkward, didn't it? I'm sorry I convinced you to go against your principles. I had a lot to drink that night, but that doesn't excuse my behavior. Let me make it up to you! You name it. :) -The Girl----]**

It only took a moment for his reply. It was as if he'd been waiting for her.

**[----MY Girl, actually! By the way, I'd still like to take you out on that date. What about tonight? Wear your mask from the wedding and I'll know who you are. We'll reveal ourselves before dinner. It'll be more fun that way. ;) I'll pick you up at 7:00 at the Place des Vosges; semi-formal attire. Let me know! Your Boy----]**

Marinette was overwhelmed with her excitement. She had a date! This would be the now or never. No one could ever question her integrity. After all, she had turned down Adrien for this because she felt guilty. Plus, he had a girlfriend and that was deplorable to go after someone else's man. In fact, the idea of Adrien having a girlfriend sat like a brick in her stomach. She'd rather just not think about it and focus on her own budding relationship. Optimism was practically her middle name. This would be a good step in the right direction to get over Adrien so that they could finally be friends; unattached.

**[----My boy, it's a date! I look forward to seeing you tonight. I'll be sure to wear my mask if you wear yours. Your girl----]**

"EEEEK!!!" she squealed.

"Oh my goodness, Marinette, I still have ears," Tikki groaned as she rubbed her little head. "What is with the shrill squeaking?"

"I have a date tonight, Tikki."

"With your mystery man?"

"Of course," she grinned, "We already know we're sexually compatible, right? Check. Then he was obviously handsome. Check. He was reassuringly traditional, like talking classic romantic type." Marinette swooned back into the couch, "I think I'm already two leaps in his favor."

"I hope it all works out for you then," Tikki grins.

Marinette's phone began to buzz next to her. It was a text message from Miche.

**Miche: My sweet, good morning! I hear you did wonderfully the other day. If Gabriel doesn't notice you now he needs to update his prescription. I'm recommending you to help with the Seine shots tonight. Ta!**

She groaned, "Oh, no, Tikki. Miche recommended me for a shoot tonight. No, no, no. What if I told her no? Would that look bad?"

"Probably, Marinette."

"What am I supposed to do? I'd have to cancel. We're both canceling all the time. What if it never works out? What if I never get married? I never have kids? I end up an old cat lady, with no friends, buried in my own filth and living in squalor."

"Don't be so melodramatic, sweetie. Just tell him you want to reschedule. He'll probably understand. He seems like a really great guy, Marinette."

"Yes, you're right," she breathed deeply, "I'm overreacting. I'll just send him a message. I'll ask for his number!"

"Why didn't you just exchange numbers to begin with?" Tikki asked with a roll of her eyes.

"I was afraid to, all right? He didn't suggest otherwise. It was just safer."

"Whatever you say, Marinette."

She sent him a quick e-mail to ask for his phone number and sent him hers. "I really hope he doesn't mind."

**[----My boy, I had something come up tonight. It'll be from 6:00 to 8:00. I won't be able to make it. :( I'm so sorry. It's just really hard to schedule these. Do you want to reschedule? Your girl----]**

It took only a couple minutes before a new text arrived in her phone. It was him!

 **U** **nknown Number: My girl! Yeah, we can reschedule. I actually had something come up tonight, too. What about after? Do you stay up late? I'm a night owl. We could get a late dessert. ;)**

**My Girl: Absolutely!! Yes. How about 9:00 in case our obligations run over time?**

**My Boy: Perfect! It's a date.**

Marinette chuckled to herself. Luck was perhaps on her side after all.

She threw on a white and black polka-dot shift dress over black tights and a pair of white ballet flats with black bows. Her little pink purse she'd made in high school was the good luck charm needed to finish the ensemble. She threw on a light pink headband and her sunglasses before running out the door.

Miche wasn't going to be there today, but Mme. Drew would. Mme. Drew was a coordinator for big shoots. Tonight would be a big one. It was short, thankfully, but still a big production. By the time Marinette got there everything had been set up. There were lights and diffusers situated around a central bench where potted flowers had been arranged prettily. In the middle sat Adrien, dressed in a nice pair of jeans, a striped polo, and a pair of leather oxfords.

"Marinette!" Mme. Drew called. "Miche told me she'd sent you. I'm so thankful. At first, I wondered why she'd send you at all. I need another designer like a hole in my head, but I am so thankful now. Our model backed out. She missed her flight from Milan and didn't tell us until ten minutes ago. I have every assistant on the line trying to get a hold of locals, but every one has been out partying. I can't right now. Could you? Would you? It's just one shoot. I'll put in a good word for you with whoever you need."

Marinette was blinking like a toad in a hail storm. Um, what? She was needed to model? Marinette was not model material. "What am I supposed to be doing?"

"Just sitting by Adrien and looking pretty. He'll do the rest."

"Oh," she nodded. This was okay. She and Adrien were friends. He hadn't just touched her rather intimately last night or anything. He wasn't her crush anymore, right? RIGHT?! He was just a friend. A friend she lets sleep in her bed. That adores her cooking. Who looks at her with bedroom eyes when he thinks she isn't aware. Oh, life was too complicated right now. They were involved with other people for Pete's sake!!

He grinned, "We really need to stop doing this."

"Doing what?" Avoiding his eyes, she swayed near the end of the couch he was splayed out on.

"It seems we keep running into each other."

"We work together," she giggled quietly.

He held out his open arms and gestured with his fingers, "Come here, Mari. I won't bite." He lowered his voice, "Unless you ask me to." He didn't know what made him say that. Internally, he popped himself in the mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it when he saw Marinette's eyes light up.

She bopped his nose playfully, "How's the girlfriend?"

He wrinkled his nose and pulled back away from her, he had the good sense to look ashamed, "Uh, I don't know. We haven't gone on a date...yet."

"I see," she nodded.

"How is the boyfriend?"

"Same as you," she grinned, "But I hope to change that soon."

"Drape your arm around her, " the photographer Gui commanded, "Girl..."

"Marinette," Adrien corrected.

"Marinette, please turn your body to face our Adrien. Adrien, lean back and bare some of the weight of her body." He peeked down into the camera and clicked it a few times, "Marinette, I need you to relax some. Let his body mold to yours. Now smile. Look at him adoringly. He's the only man in your life. Adrien, tilt your chin down and gaze longingly at her like you would like nothing more than to ravish her."

Adrien grinned to himself. That wasn't too far from the mark so it wouldn't be any trouble to pull that one off.

Marinette's breath hitched as Adrien glanced up at her from beneath his golden lashes. Her lips parted slightly as she let herself relax against him. His heart was beating strongly against her own through her rib cage and the thrumming shot straight through her.

"Beautiful!" Gui began clicking frantically, "Touch each other sensually."

Adrien reached up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Marinette's ear.

"It's okay," he whispered and grabbed her hand. He gently placed it against the side of his head and encouraged her to run her fingers through his hair.

"Honey, balance on his hip, and bring that front leg around to rest your knee in front of his abdomen. Let your foot fall to his thigh."

She would have to straddle his knee to manage such a position, but it could be arranged. By the time they were re-situated Adrien's heart was beating harder and faster. At least she wasn't the only one losing her mind over the close proximity.

"All right, I think we have everything we need. It was beautiful!" Gui announced, "That's a wrap."

Adrien huffed and leaned his head back, "You are dangerous, Mari."

"ME?!" she exclaimed, "You're the one giving me _the look_."

"The look?" he chuckled, "I was supposed to do that! You were lying on top of me and panting."

"I was not panting. I couldn't breathe. Your hip was up under my rib cage," she pouted.

"Either way, I'm glad it's over or they'd have had a whole different kind of shoot in about thirty seconds."

"Oh?" she smirked.

"Yeah, and I'm sure my father wouldn't want to bail us out of jail for indecent exposure."

"ADRIEN AGRESTE!" she gasped, pretending she was shocked.

" _You_ were the one giving _me_ the look," he smirked.

She glanced down at her watch in her nervousness and clamored up with a shriek, "I'm going to be late. I have to go." It was 8:30 and she still needed to get dressed for her date. "Shit! See you later, Adrien," Before she got too far, she turned and came right back to place a sweet peck on his cheek, "I had fun!"

Adrien shook his head and sighed, glancing at his own watch. Why did girls with dark hair and blue eyes make him so weak? He supposed he'd better hurry to get to his date. Couldn't keep the only mostly sure relationship in his life waiting.

* * *

Marinette pulled her hair up into a bun on top of her head. She let a few tendrils of hair drape down around the sides of her face. She'd like to say it was on purpose, but there's always a couple chunks she just forgot about. They looked nice, though. She wore a simple black dress with a blue iridescence; it was rather fitting to match her hair. Her shoes were a black with cerulean stitching.

"You're beautiful, Marinette," Tikki flitted around her head.

"Thank you, Tikki," she smiled, "I'm so nervous."

"Good or bad nervous?"

"I don't know."

Tikki giggled, "It's an unmasking you don't have to be afraid of."

"I know!" she exclaimed, "That is exciting, I'll admit. Although, I'm nervous because the last time we saw each other we...did things."

"Ooooh, I remember." The mischievous hum that erupted from Tikki made Marinette blush.

"Oh, hush. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"I remember. I believe I advised against it."

"You did," Marinette bit her lip and nodded, "Although, I wouldn't be going on this date if I'd listened."

"Nope," Tikki trilled, "You just got lucky, I guess."

"In more ways than one." She glanced down at her phone and gasped, "Shoot! Tikki, transform me."

She flitted through the streets on the way to the park to meet her mystery man.

* * *

Adrien waited, nervously pacing and glancing down at his watch, before scanning the area for anyone. He wished he'd told her what to look for or asked for a description of her other than the muddled memories he had of that night. He'd been riding high on adrenaline and in a sex driven haze so everything was a little fuzzy.

He decided before this date that he'd be on his best behavior. There was the fear that he'd be extra clingy, for a guy, and he didn't want to do that. He'd heard the biggest turn off for a girl is a clingy guy. Too bad he hadn't been able to get that romp in the closet out of his head. He wanted to have an encore when she was ready.

"You realize you can't tell her how much of an obsessive sap you are, right?" Plagg grumbled from his pocket.

"Hush, Plagg," he hissed, "I wasn't planning on telling her."

"Good. That's a sure fire way to scare her off."

Adrien rolled his eyes and then gestured to his face, "I believe THIS is a sure fire way to scare her off."

"What do you mean? For a human, you're rather nice to look at."

"Thanks, Plagg," he snickered, "But that wasn't what I meant. This can go one of two ways; one, she sees who I am and hyperventilates. The date goes to scrambles from there. Two, she sees who I am and uses me and doesn't give a damn about who I am."

"Or three, she's an old friend that you've been obsessed with for a while now, but are too much of a _pussy_ to man up and ask her out without a mask on."

"Huh?" Adrien wonders where the heck that came from when all of a sudden something catches his eye. _Marinette._ "Marinette?"

"Hey, fancy seeing you here. You look nice," she smiled.

"You, too. Uh, what are you dressed up for?"

She bites her lip shyly, "Uh, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here."

"Ah, me, too." He pulls out his phone with a grin and sends a text. There's a chime from Marinette's purse. Adrien grins and knows his risk was worth it.

**My Boy: Are you looking for me? Look up.**

Marinette glances up and catches him staring at her. Adrien's eyes are sparkling.

"You?!" she whispers breathlessly. "We..."

Adrien bit his bottom lip, his head bobbing with an excited grin, "Uh-huh. Looks like you're my girlfriend, Marinette."

Marinette's jaw dropped. He closed it with a touch of his index finger and a strangely smug smile. Marinette turned and spun one of her fingers through a side ringlet mumbling silently to herself.

"Is everything okay? Are you upset it's me?" His hand touches her shoulder and spins her around.

She sees the heartbroken look on his face and pauses her internal freak out, "NO! NO! I'm not upset, Adrien, not at all. Not with you." She smiles shyly.

"Then what...?"

"I was just thinking...that was you in the-the-the _closet_ ," she whispers, "and we, you know?" She brings her fingers together to indicate a union of sorts.

Adrien's eyes widen. In his excitement, that the girl he was waiting for was Marinette, he'd completely forgotten the impetus for this relationship. Suddenly, he wasn't nearly as calm and collected, but slowly gulping for air like a shaken goldfish. "I-I-I..."

Her tongue clicks and she nods, "Same page. Uh, we had sex." Marinette turns around again and keeps mumbling, "Mind blowing, knee numbing, knock-out sex in a dark closet at a wedding, Adrien Agreste." She heard the sound of lungs quickly deflating followed by a gasped exclamation.

"Jesus Christ."

She turns to face him again, "I guess I shouldn't have given you trouble the other night, huh?"

Adrien grins now, smugly, coming to terms with the revelation, "Just think, we could have had that encore a day ago."

Marinette blushed like a wallflower being asked to dance; her face flushing to the color of a vine ripened tomato. She laughed nervously, "Yeeeaaaah. I guess we won't be needing these." She held up her mask on one finger and spun it around. She had expected to put it on after he texted her he was there. Oh, well. He smirked as if to agree.

He holds an arm out, "I still have to prove to you that I do, indeed, eat and I'm sure you're _hungry_ ," he grinned, "Shall we?"

With a trembling hand, she reached out to thread her hand into the crook of his arm, "Lead the way."


	6. Hole in One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date night doesn't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some awkward intimacy in this one.

They sat in the dark corner of a little Italian restaurant. The floor was recessed and the table was a round booth. It was surrounded with dark purple drapes and had a single votive in the center. Adrien and Marinette had a bottle of wine sitting in the middle of the table and each had a plate of pasta. Adrien's was a spinach tortellini crab alfredo number while Marinette was eating a cheesy penne in red sauce chicken parmigiana.

"Do you think about that night?" Marinette asked, her face blushing the shade of her pasta.

He peeked up from under his eyelashes and gently set the wine glass on the table. It was poised for him to take a drink, but with her inquiry it was no longer appropriate. This question required all of his attention, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about that night, Marinette." It was his turn to blush as he averted his eyes before whispering shyly, "I'm having a lot of trouble thinking straight just being this close to you, now that I know."

She giggled, "Really?"

"Really," he gritted through clenched teeth. He allowed himself a quick sip of wine and clicked his teeth. It had been very hard.

At this point, Marinette was two glasses in and her inhibitions were out. Seductress at your service and her prey was in her sights. Not to say that she was a maneater, but she was definitely ready to eat _this_ man.

Marinette sidled up close to him, her eyes darted around the room once real quick. She then gently slid her hand over his thigh until her fingers reached what she was looking for; sure enough, the fabric of his denim was stiff beneath her fingers. She bit her lip as she gazed up at him and slid one finger down the length of him. She hummed victoriously. Sure enough, his eyes rolled back into his head and he bit his lip to stifle a groan. His breath rushed out of his nose in a hiss. "I'll eat quickly and we can continue this _conversation_ elsewhere."

"Yes, please," he agreed and cleared his throat to will his voice to return to normal. He grabbed her hand that still sat on his thigh and squeezed, "This isn't helping my situation."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it later." Her mouth opened as she smiled mischievously at him and rubbed the tip of her tongue slowly behind her top-front teeth.

He closed his eyes and tipped his heads to the heaven, "You're killing me, Marinette. Please don't look at me like that." Adrien didn't even know she possessed such a look, but now it was the only one he could see when he closed his eyes. Her hungry eyes threatening to swallow him whole.

"Like what? Like you're the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on? Or the most handsome man I'd like to pound me into the mattress?" Honestly, for Marinette, he was more than that, but for right now, that look was a direct result of those particular qualities.

"God..." he sighed, "I'm done." He plopped his napkin on the table and glared at her. Apparently, she'd managed to both ruin and whet his appetite.

She leaned forward and nuzzled his jaw with her nose, "As am I."

* * *

Adrien tugged her hand up after him as they turned to leave the restaurant. He'd strategically positioned her in front of him and was holding her hand in his. She giggled as he kept her firmly held by the other hand around her hip.

"I can't believe you did that to me, in public!" he scolded playfully.

She reached her free hand behind her and raked her nails up the front of his pants and over his burgeoning groin. "No?"

"Hey, now," he growled, "I always thought you were innocent."

"I was innocent until I met you."

"As was I," he smirked, "But it appears you have managed to taint us both."

"I'll show you how to manage both our taints," she giggled.

"MARINETTE!!" he gasped.

"Oops," she grinned, "Wine. It's the wine. I promise, it's the wine."

He rubbed his nose against the back of her ear, "Good to know."

They walked over to his car when the ground shook with a crack.

"You've got to be kidding me." Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in exasperation.

"Akuma?!" Marinette lifted her head to look in the direction of the sound.

"Yes." His jaw was tense as he pressed his lips together. He really didn't know what to do right now. They were out on a date, he was in a very compromising state of turgidity, and there was an akuma. What more could go wrong? He had to get Marinette to safety before the akuma arrived. "In the car. We have to get somewhere safe."

Marinette nodded, although she really just wanted to run to transform. She couldn't just leave Adrien standing in front of his car waiting for her and her brain wasn't in the right state of mind to think. Her hormones, brought on by a good surge of lust, were making their circulatory rounds and her brain had decided to short-circuit in that moment. "Okay,' was all she managed as she let him guide her into the car.

They drove through the city, dodging what appeared to be sink holes appearing out of no where, until one opened up right in front of their car and they could do nothing to prevent it. The car nosed into the hole and balanced precariously against the other side against the asphalt. Marinette and Adrien were both sitting on the back of the divider between the front and the back. In the front, they could see the Arthur, aka Gorilla, perched on the dashboard as if trying to find a way to get them out without disrupting the delicate balance of their vehicle.

"Sir!" he grunted through the glass. Adrien could only barely make it out. They were stuck.

"Oh, no, we have to get out," Marinette sighed, resigned. She was going to have to transform right here, right in front of her long desired date and his chauffeur. Crap. There was the option to allow them to drop into the pit and maybe get out, eventually, to beat the akuma or transform now and just go fix it all.

While she was arguing with herself, trying to determine what she was going to do, there was a bright flash of green and she was staring into the eyes of none other than Chat Noir, "I'll explain later. Come on, Princess, I have to get you out of here."

"Adrien?!?" Jaw dropped, and eyes glistening, she couldn't produce any other words. Adrien had been Chat Noir, her silly, playful kitty, this _entire_ time?

"Yes, now let's go," he held out his hand to her and broke out the windows. "We don't have time." He jumped out of the car and deposited her on the asphalt. Then he went back to retrieve his driver. Arthur didn't appear nearly as shocked as Marinette. Chances were he had found out previously and just never bothered to share it with anyone; content to keep secrets that weren't his to tell.

"Gorilla, head home. Check on my father. I'm taking Marinette home." With that, he leaned down and scooped a shocked Marinette up into his arms and launched off in the direction of her place. They were half way there when Marinette recovered her ability to speak.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop, put me down!" she punched his shoulders. Chat dropped to a roof and looked her over with concern. He didn't know if maybe she'd been hurt and he did want to check before he made anything worse.

He was still holding on to her when she whined, "Put me down you crazy cat." Chat's arms complied as she dropped to the ground, "We're going the wrong way. The akuma is THAT way!" she pointed angrily.

"I have to get you home, Marinette. I can't have you putting yourself in danger for me."

Marinette contemplated this. She wanted to tell him who she was, but he looked so worked up. It could wait. "Okay. Just go. I can find my own way home. It's right there, and Paris needs you." She pointed a couple blocks over to her apartment.

"I'll come check on you later," he waggled his eyebrows.

"You better!" she grinned and leaned forward to press a sweet parting kiss on his lips.

He hummed happily in response and a silly grin spread across his face. He squeezed her hand one more time. With that, Chat jumped off towards the cracking sounds in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize it was short. :( I apologize. I think this might be the last story I'm updating before I leave. 
> 
> **Be back in Sept.**


	7. Trading Names...and Other Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sex scene. Almost the entire chapter. You knew they were coming...in this chapter.

The door slammed against the wall as the slurping sound of an overly enthusiastic kiss cut through the silence. 

Ladybug had run back to her apartment to await her kitty. Their really close call in the most recent akuma battle, and discovering the most handsome face she'd ever laid eyes on, was her kitty. No, her  _boyfriend,_ was enough to send her into a frenzy.

He arrived less than a couple minutes after she did. There was a wild, crazed energy in his eyes. The intense desire there sparked out with lashes of a hungry fervor. 

"I want you," were his first words. They rumbled from deep within his chest as he stalked up to her slowly.

Marinette gulped. 

"Now." He demanded.

"O-okay." Marinette's wine had since been flushed out of her system and she felt a giddy exuberance in the pit of her stomach. Every moment of every day she'd been dreaming of this man, whether consciously or sub-consciously; her partner, her boyfriend. Her first love, and lover, savior and best friend. He wanted her and she wanted him so desperately that it physically hurt. 

He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her, "You. Are. So. Beautiful." He punctuated each word with a kiss. 

"Adrien," she whispered over his fervent kisses. 

"Chat," he huffed against her collar bone. He was met with silence and pulled back to look at her, "Marinette?"

She fidgeted nervously and held the corner of her lip between her teeth. Finally, she sighed softly. She knew his secret. It was only fair, right? Even if it might destroy their relationship she couldn't build their relationship on lies. It was now or never, "Ladybug."

"What about Ladybug?" He asked with a baffled expression. Then it looked like a dawning comprehension swept across his features. He shook his head and sighed, "Are you worried about her? Don't be. She doesn't return my affections."

"Ladybug loves you," she gasped in offense.

He smiled sadly, "Just not in the way I would have wanted." There was an awkward pause as Marinette contemplated letting it end there. Chat continued, "I adore  _you_ , Marinette."

"I adore you, Chaton," she smiled and kissed him gently. "But sometimes I feel like you aren't listening to me."

His eyebrows rose in confusion, "Marinette?"

"Ladybug," she pressed his hand against her chest and tapped their hands gently, "I'm Ladybug."

He stumbled backwards and shook his head dazzedly. Marinette hooked her arms under his and turned the knob to her bedroom door behind him. 

"Come on," she whispered. Then apologized, and started to pull back, as he made no effort to move. "I'm sorry. I misread that. I just thought--" 

His lips crashed into hers as the door gave way beneath the weight of their bodies with a loud clack. Marinette giggled.

Chat dropped his transformation and growled, "You can't spring something like that on me, bug. I just about came in my suit."

Marinette heard a disgruntled complaint that sounded a lot like 'you gotta be kidding me' as a black blob flew away. She could only assume he was Chat's kwami; understandably irritated and not impressed. Introductions could happen later. Right now...

Chat's eyes widened, "You just about gave me a heart attack! Not cool."

She smiled coyly, "I'm sorry?"

"You will be!!" he snarled as he picked her up and launched them both onto her bed. They landed with a thud and he began peppering her skin with kisses. He started at her cheek and down her neck until he was nestled between her breasts, "I love you, Marinette." He leaned back to gaze up at her happily, beaming with a jovial grin, "I finally found you, My Lady."

Marinette reached down towards his face with shaking hands. Her fingers gently slid beneath his chin and she hummed happily, "I don't even have words to express how I feel about you. Love seems so lackluster now. This transcends such a thing; more spiritual and lasting."

"Like we're soulmates?" he suggested with a wink. His green eyes were sparkling with strong emotion that belied his playfulness.

"Exactly," she leaned down to capture his lips with hers. "I want you to make love to me this time."

"And you can use my real name," he ran his nose up her jawline towards her ear, "I'll try not to lose my _composure._ "

"Can't have you doing that too quickly," she grinned, "I plan to have fun keeping you _up_ all night."

He growled and slid his hand beneath her shirt, "Oooh, this feels furmiliar."

"No puns in the bedroom," she pointed a warning finger at him, "I'm serious."

"Okay. I promise," he leaned down and grabbed the hem of her shirt with his teeth, "No clothes, either."

"Done," she smiled.

"I want to see your beautiful body," he waggled his eyebrows at her and she gulped.

Marinette's cheeks were suddenly on fire, "You know, I've always sort of wondered what you looked like under all that leather...or fabric."

He stood up on his knees above her and slowly removed his over shirt. With a pull to the left and the right, as he shrugged his arms out, he hummed a provocative song, "Like what you see?" he asked as he continued his stripping routine. "I'll warn you, I've never done this for anyone before."

"No worries, kitty," she bit her lip, "I like what I see."

"Oh, in that case," he gripped the bottom of his shirt and slowly lifted it, "Bum...ba...da" he said as he lifted it in increments. As he got it in front of his face he let out a strangled gasp. Marinette had reached forward to run her fingertips down his chiseled abs, much to his surprise.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she looked away to pretend she was apologetic, but the mischief was impossible to hide.

He hastily skinned his shirt off and threw it onto the floor before pouncing on her, "That was not nice. You interrupted my show."

"The temptation was so strong! What are you going to do about it?" she smirked.

"I guess I could punish you, but somehow I think you'd like it," he hummed as he ran his fingers through her hair and pulled a hair-tie out as he went.

"You could have your way with me," she suggested.

He growled and captured her neck with his teeth, "I had already planned on that." Then he quickly thrust his hips against her with a grunt. Marinette let out a gasp as his erection pressed against her increasingly sensitive center.

She ran her hands up his torso and felt him shutter beneath her fingertips as they danced lightly against his ribs. He huffed behind her ear and sighed.

"I love listening to you," she hummed as she wrapped her fingers around his shoulders. Her fingertips dug lightly into his shoulder blades before they tilted so she could score his sensitive flesh with her fingernails.

He moaned again and shivered. Adrien pulled away from her, his face pained, "Marinette, you need to have a little mercy on me, please. This is only my second time and I am completely sober."

She grinned up at him coyly, "Not drunk off of me yet?"

"Not yet," he bit his lip as her index fingers caught the edges of his boxers and swiped around the band towards his abdomen. He dropped his forehead to her collarbone as she impatiently toyed with the band and rubbed her thumbs through the trail of hair from his naval down.

"I wonder where this goes," she whispered seductively.

"One guess," he smirked.

Adrien let out a strangled pant as Marinette traced the hair with a single finger down to the base of him and back up to his navel, humming the entire way. She was super close, but never quite touched him.

"Tease," he huffed. 

She bit her lip and hummed, "Maybe."

Adrien took a deep breath and held it a second before it came out in a hiss. Marinette had lifted her pelvis off the bed and rocked herself along the length of him.

"We do this. Now," he growled and swiftly removed her shorts. "All this foreplay can wait until later. I'm ready to cum in you right now."

"You have to pace yourself!" she pouted, but then let out a giggle as he slipped his fingers into her underwear band and yanked them downward.

"Can't. I won't last that long," he groaned as he panted heavily in her ear, "I'm so high strung. You have no idea how hard I am. The pressure is intense."

She grinned, "What's taking you so long then?" Her fingers swiftly pulled down on his boxers and jeans and peeled them away. The sight of his erection springing out of his boxers was more than she'd anticipated. She hadn't actually seen it before so naturally her only response was, "Oh, fuck."

"Language, My Lady," he pressed a soft kiss to her temple, "Patience, remember?"

She glared at him, "Says the guy who could nail spikes with his penis." Marinette reached down and wrapped her fingers around him.

Adrien jerked forward in her hand and huffed, "Aaah...nggh. Oh, whew. Warn me next time."

"I'm going to warn you then," she cooed slowly and licked her lips, "I'm going to take my hand and pump you gently. Okay?"

He bit his lip, but nodded. His eyes slid closed and a quiet, low puff of air escaped him as her hand tightened around him and gave a couple firm strokes. "God!" he panted, "Inside. I have to be inside," he whimpered.

Marinette nodded and leaned back, "Do your worst, Chaton."

Adrien growled at her as he heard the challenge in her voice and placed the head of his dick against her slick folds. With a few flicks up and down he coated the tip with her juices to help with easier entry. Once positioned he lifted her knees to adjust her position to a better angle and pushed forward. There was a 'pop' as the swollen end broke through the folds into her warmth. His arms began to shake and he shivered as he slowly pushed forward. Each centimeter there was a ribbed feeling sliding over him and then...she clenched. "AHH!!" he exclaimed, stilling all movement, and gasped for air. His pants came fast and in heavy puffs, "Not yet. Give me a second, will you? Sober. This is...it feels...amazing. Too good, okay? Trust me. You have to have mercy on me, Marinette."

She giggled and he felt it quiver through her where they were connected which sent a shock of pleasure through him. Adrien bit his lip and whimpered in response.

"Sorry," she whispered, "Go ahead."

Out of spite, Adrien jutted his hips forward swiftly sheathing the rest of him deeply inside of her. Marinette moaned and sighed happily.

"That's better."

"Nnggh," he nodded in agreement.

"But you better start moving."

"Wait," he sighed, "Second time...ever. First time sober."

She nodded. "So you have said. Twice. When you're ready, minou."

Adrien felt like the sensitivity was lessening and he pulled back out. With a new found vigor he thrust forward again which made her squirm beneath him with a moan. "See how you like it," he grinned.

She smirked, "You're just going to end up punishing yours--" She was interrupted by another forceful thrust. "Nngh. Elf--Oh, God."

"What was that?" he asked as he picked up his pace. The only sounds were the slapping of their bodies together, the creaking bed, and the soft little keens escaping Marinette's lips each time he slammed into her.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah," she couldn't even speak. "Ad-ri-en..." she moaned, "More."

He grinned as he sat back to watch her breasts bounce up with every thrust. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed. Her hands were making fists into the pillow behind her head. That wouldn't do. He leaned forward, grabbed her hands, and growled, "Look at me. Look at me, Marinette."

She opened her eyes and turned to face him.

"Good girl," he hummed. He groaned as he felt himself getting closer and slowed down with soft moans passing his lips. "Too good. Keep looking at me. I want you to look at me when I lose myself in you."

She nodded and bit her lip to keep from crying out as he picked his pace back up again.

Her breath picked up in both speed and volume as mewls began to escape her. They started out quiet before she shouted, "There. Right there. Again." Adrien took the hint and kept he current angle so he could hit he same place repeatedly. Her mewls turned into all out cries as she was gasping to catch her breath. "I'm close," she whined, "Really close. Adrien."

He leaned forward and caught her lips in a heated kiss. It was sloppy, as neither one of them could stifle their moans with the rhythm thrusts of Adrien's hips against hers, but the message was conveyed. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you, I love you."

"I love you...Adrien..." and that was it. Marinette's body stiffened and her hips jerked and quaked around Adrien's waist. Suddenly, there was a tightening around him, inside of her, in sync with her cries as she rode out her climax.

That was enough to send him tumbling over the edge with her. She clutched her arms tightly around him as she felt him start coming apart on top of her. It didn't happen immediately, but after a series of growling grunts like that of a lions roar. He jerked upwards frantically with extra powerful thrusts before his thighs began quaking uncontrollably. The building pressure between his legs could not be contained any longer. With a gutteral grunt and a low whimper he spilled into her. "Marinette," he moaned as the ropes of fluids shot out of him.

Marinette could feel him twitch inside as a sudden warmth filled her. His eyes rolled back in his head as his entire face opened into one of ecstasy. He was completely vulnerable in that moment in her arms. She felt additional heat rush through her as she realized she was the only person he'd allowed to see this side of him, ever. She could just make out his lips whispering 'oh, thank God,' as he gently rocked into her to pump the last bits of ejaculate out of him.

Once thoroughly milked, he dropped his forehead to her shoulder and sighed. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," she hummed and placed a gentle kiss just below his ear, "I love you."

"I love you," he nodded and gently let himself slide out of her with a squelching noise. He chuckled and Marinette laughed, too.

"Stop," she whined, "Don't make me laugh or I'm going to make a mess."

"Sorry to break it to you, sweetheart, but it's a little late for that."

She burrowed up into his chest and sighed, "We'll deal with it later. Right now, we cuddle."

"Then we shower," Adrien stated without missing a beat.

She nodded, "Together."

He placed a kiss to the top of her head, "Absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning was given. Carry on.


	8. Excuse Me, but What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second verse, same as the first.  
> Warning: There's a bit of intimacy in this chapter. (Not a whole lot, but it's there.)

The next morning, Marinette felt her toes peeking out from beneath her sheet. As she squirmed they came into contact with a lightly haired shin and she sighed. Oh, how Adrien had made her toes curl last night; the first, second, third, fourth…and however many times. Honestly, she lost count. No wonder he was still passed out.

She rolled over so she could get a better look at him and truly appreciate the gorgeous man beside her. Sleeping he was truly vulnerable. Marinette appreciated all his vulnerable sides; when he breaks down, when he truly opens up to her, when he sleeps, and last, but definitely not least, when he is overwhelmed with orgasmic bliss.

His golden honey hair glistened like strings of spun gold. Individual strands shone brighter than others like micro-sunbeams nestled against his head. Marinette ran her fingers through his hair gently, unable to restrain herself. Each strand was so soft and fine; the handfuls of them together felt like a curtain of silk.

His jaw was more defined than when they were children, but still soft, as he had maintained much of his boyish charm and look as they had aged. His eyebrows were naturally sculpted, to the immense jealousy of many models working at Gabriel. His genetics were envied; not only because of his father, but because of just how magnificently handsome he truly was, physically. She knew they were jealous because she had heard.

She’d had a strange satisfaction knowing every single blemish that dotted this man’s skin without actually seeing, but now that she had had her own peek, she really appreciated the character they added to his body. He was so much more to her. Knowing he was Chat Noir, her partner, gave her particular insight into each silver scar that others would never know. It was a secret she felt privileged to share with him.

As he slept, his lips slightly parted, soft puffs of air escaped them with each exhale. Marinette refrained from kissing those exquisite pink lips. Oh, how she wanted to.

Her fingers stilled and Adrien groaned. “Mmmngh, why’d you stop?” he mumbled a whine, “It felt so nice.”

Marinette did lean forward and capture his lips now. He was awake, after all. It wasn’t like she’d wake him.

Adrien surged forward and buried his fingertips into the base of her skull, gently massaging the muscle there. Marinette hummed into the kiss and sighed, “Good morning.”

“Morning,” he mumbled before he continued savoring the taste of her. Adrien would admit that Marinette tasted different in the morning, but not bad. No need to brush teeth. She wasn’t as sweet as last night, but there was a very earthy, organic taste to her that lit him up in all the right ways. He knew that he was the only person she’d allow to kiss her like this.

As if she were able to read his mind, although not necessary considering his physical reaction to her, she reached down and cupped him gently. He panted into her mouth and hummed against her, “I really ought to give them a break, but it appears they’re not done with you yet.”

Marinette pinched the soft, stretchy skin between her fingertips before gingerly rolling each testicle between her fingers. Adrien moaned his approval and absentmindedly spread his legs to give her better access to him. She slowly slid her fingertips around his scrotum to scratch beneath the pendulous flesh; purposely massaging his perineum. He growled this time as he bucked forward gently. His erection was fully engorged now and pressing into her abdomen with each rock of his hips.

“How is it you know just how to touch me to drive me crazy?” he whispered through soft pants. She’d already wound him up into a bit of a frenzy.

“Am I driving you crazy?”

He leveled her the best heated glare he could through his haze of lust before growling and dropping his forehead to her collarbone, “God I want you again.”

“What’s stopping you?”

He glanced up from beneath his lashes and smirked. In one swift motion, he grabbed her hips and flipped her underneath of his body, his swollen glans pressing insistently at her center. His hand reached down between them so he could rub his head between her labial lips to distribute her fluids. He didn’t want it to hurt when the entered her. Her body was bound to be sore by now.

“Ready?” he asked. His eyes were sparkling with anticipation. She was already wet for him which only fed his desire to have her.

She pulled him down to whisper in his ear, “I’m always ready for you, Chaton.”

Adrien pushed forward and there was a ‘popping’ sensation as the head pushed through her warm flesh. Her vaginal ridges provided delicious friction as he pressed further into her depths.

“Ah, Adrien,” she moaned as he bottomed out. He stopped for a second, letting her get used to his intrusion. Adrien could feel her pulsing around him and there was a telltale squeeze of her non-verbally letting him know she was ready for him to move.

An erotic symphony played throughout their room; between the rhythmic creaking of the bed, their huffing pants, softly whimpered moans, and their names being the only lyrics sung to their song. To the composers it was the most beautiful sound.

* * *

After a shared shower, Marinette and Adrien wobbled into the kitchen to make breakfast. Every five seconds or so one of them would glance at the other. They’d stare until their eyes met, giggle, and look away. It was a wonder they managed to get food made at all. Adrien couldn’t keep his hands off of her and Marinette didn’t mind.

“I love you,” he whispered into her hair as he pulled her flush against him.

“I love you, too,” she agreed as she let her head loll back against him, opening her neck up to his lips.

“You,” he kissed her gently, “are…so…beautiful.”

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, “You are delectably handsome and flattery like that is just icing on the cake.”

“I’d like to be icing on your cake,” he purred.

Marinette trilled, “Anytime, gorgeous.” She felt him thrust his hips forwards into her clothed backside and there was an erection already forming there. She turned and her jaw dropped, “Already? This morning in the bedroom and the shower wasn’t enough for you?”

“There’s never enough with you,” he winked, “I could probably go all day if the rest of me could keep up.”

Marinette nodded, “I’d let you, too.”

He nuzzled her neck before gently pushing away from her, “You’re like a drug to me and I have no desire to beat my addiction.”

“Well, let’s think of _other_ things then,” she suggested as she carried her cup of coffee to the couch in the living room.

Adrien slunk after her, his feet dragging the floor in his physically exhausted state, “Like?”

“Where do we go from here?” she asked, “In our relationship.”

“There’s not much more to do, is there, besides marriage, a house, and making some babies,” he leaned forward to rub his nose against her own.

Marinette blushed, “Marriage? Babies?”

“You wouldn’t want those things?”

Her eyes widened, and she stilled, so, naturally, Adrien panicked.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what did I say? I didn’t mean to, Marinette, we don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s just those are things I want, but we could always talk about it if you don’t think those are things you’d be interes—“

Marinette surged towards him and caught his lips with hers to shut him up, “I’m sorry. I just…it’s a lot to take in. No, I would love those things; all of it.”

Adrien beamed at her, excitedly grabbing both of her hands in his own, “Would you want them with me, someday?”

“I’ve actually dreamed of that since we were fifteen, Adrien,” she glanced away shyly, “If you don’t believe me you can text Alya. She heard all the embarrassing gushing I did over you all those years ago.”

“You gushed…over me?” he grinned and dropped his head to her shoulder, “You’re so adorable.” Then he leaned up to look at her, “I used to dream about you, too, only my dreams included a bit more of the sexual fantasy type nature…” He glanced away with a blush tinting his cheeks, “Hormonal teenage boy brain.”

“Teen girls are the same,” she chuckled.

His eyes widened, “Really?!”

“Yes. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t fantasized about this,” she gestured between them, “Only I never thought it would actually happen.”

“I can’t believe I never realized Ladybug was Marinette. You’re both amazing, beautiful, and passionate.”

“So…”

“So…” he repeated. “We both want that. Would you still want all that with me?”

Marinette grinned and buried her head in his neck, “I can’t think of anyone else I’d ever want it with. Although, we’ve only been dating, officially, for a day and I’d really like a proper proposal.”

Adrien leaned back and pressed a hand to his chest with a flourish of offense, “I would _never_ expect you to marry me without one. I am a gentleman, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and perhaps the most hopeless romantic on the planet. The proposal is what I look forward to the most!”

“Okay,” she giggled and leaned against his chest.

He scoffed, “Thought we’d get engaged without a proposal? Pssh. No way. There _will_ be a proposal. It’s as much, if not more so, for me as it is for you.”

“I understand, mon minou. You’re a sap.”

“Irrevocably, un-apologetically so…”

“And I love it.” She leaned back to place a kiss on his lips. "We are moving rather fast, don't you think?"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "You and I have been doing this dance for years. I consider you my best friend. Plus, it's not like we're really afforded the luxury of taking our time in any other aspects of our life."

"I suppose you're right. Life kind of got thrust into the fast lane when I found that black box," she giggled, “Don’t forget to ask for blessings; both of our families, though. They are traditional, after all.”

Adrien stiffened and paled, “Oh, no.”

“What?”

“My father,” he groaned, “He’s going to insist on meeting you.”

“That’s okay, Chaton,” she whispered, “I’m not afraid.”

He hummed happily, “Like I said, you’re nothing short of amazing.”

* * *

She said that. It wasn’t true. Less than a week later they stood outside Adrien’s house and she stared up at the entrance. It was beautiful on the outside, but she was aware of the contemporary gray emotionless décor that lay inside. She’d seen it. It could suck the glimmer of happiness from even the most jovial of angels. Yet, here was Marinette, staring up at it as if it were her nut to crack. How beatific Adrien had managed to survive his emotionally minimalist existence inside this fortress of isolation, and emerge a bastion of love, was beyond her.

Although, as Marinette glanced up at the gorgeous Adonis beside her, smiling down on her as if she were the most beautiful creature in creation, gave her hope.

“You ready?” he whispered sweetly.

She took a deep, steadying breath, “I think so.”

Her ever dependable sentinel let his palm drift down to her lower back where he lavished it with broad, languorous circular motions, “We can always reschedule if you’re nervous.”

Her tremulous breaths must have given her away. She set her jaw and shook her head, “No. I won’t be intimidated. He’s your father and, potentially, my father-in-law.”

Adrien’s eyes brightened with the mention of ‘father-in-law.’ He felt his heart flutter and gently pulled her closer to him.

“I love it when you talk with such anticipatory confidence,” he gazed at her in awe with a misty expression, “I still can’t believe it. You...me...gah!”

“I’ll need you to remind me that I'm truly yours tonight when we get home.”

_Home._

The fact she’d referred to her apartment, where he’d been spending every waking moment for the last week, as home, made him giddy.

“Does that mean I can move in?” he asked excitedly. They hadn’t mentioned it, he was afraid to suggest such a thing, but when she returned a brilliant smile he knew she was in agreement.

“I thought you already did, mon minou.” She squeezed his hand gently, “I guess we should move in your stuff one of these days.”

He squeezed back and wrapped the hand that had been rubbing circles around her waist to hold guide her towards the dining room. His father and Nathalie said they’d be waiting.

“Is Nathalie...and your father?" Marinette asked and glanced nervously up at Adrien.

He cocked his head, and eyebrows, in confusion, “What do you…?” Then it clicked, “Oh, no! Lord, no, I hope not. I don’t…ah, damn it, Marinette, I can’t get that image out of my head. I think I’m going to vomit.”

“If you’re going to throw up, please aim it that way,” she pointed away in the other direction from her, “I was just curious.”

“I don’t want to know. If they are, I don’t want to know. Never.”

“Well, it might just be physical—“

“Please stop, I beg of you,” he unclasped their hands and covered her mouth, “I love you, I do, but I really don’t love this train of thought.”

“If fefane,” she mumbled through his fingers. He removed his hand.

“Care to repeat that?”

“I’ll refrain,” she grinned, “My sensitive kitten.”

“Sickened, more like,” he grumbled. “Let’s do this.” He took a deep steadying breath.

“Can’t stop thinking about it can you?”

“Not now,” he ground through clenched teeth and pushed the doors open. "I'm a little nervous unleashing you on my unsuspecting family."

She smirked, "That is a valid complaint for me when we go to visit mine, minou."

"That's fair," he nodded. "Although, you'll be pleased to know I _am_ house trained _and_ very loyal. Not to mention," he shook his hair out seductively, "easy on the eyes."

At that, Marinette put her hand in his and squeezed, "You are too much sometimes, you know?" She had a little blush rising on her cheeks. Apparently, even in a relationship he could still make her blush, and he was over the moon with this knowledge.

The dining room was set up to receive them. Nathalie met them at the door and Gabriel rose from his seat to greet them.

"Good evening, Adrien," he greeted and then turned to face Marinette. There was a flicker of recollection in his eyes, "Have we met, Mlle?"

Marinette smiled shyly and shook her head, "Not formally, no."

Adrien jumped in giddily, "Marinette won the derby hat competition when we were in college."

Gabriel's eyes widened with realization. She was the girl who wanted to be a designer in Adrien's class. He glanced over to his son, assessing him, "You were in the same class."

"Yes," Marinette nodded in confirmation, "I sat behind Adrien in homeroom."

Gabriel glanced over to Nathalie, who was wearing an equally knowing expression, "Here, let's sit." Gabriel guided them all to the table, pulling out Nathalie's chair while Adrien did the same for Marinette.

Nathalie was itching to ask the question Gabriel had not, "Did you two stay in contact since college? I assume, since Adrien finished lycee two years ahead of schedule and overseas."

"No," Marinette shook her head, "I work for you, actually." She looked over to Gabriel whose mouth popped open slightly in surprise.

Nathalie pulled up her tablet and started typing, "Your name?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she glanced over to Adrien. It was nerve-wracking, and she thought rather unusual, for this type of behavior at the supper table. Although, Adrien and Gabriel looked like they were used to this sort of thing.

"Ah, yes, here it is, sir. Marinette started working for us as an unpaid intern a little over a year ago." Nathalie pursed her lips, "Was pulled from entry to...oh." Nathalie's head shot up and she stared at Marinette before glancing over satisfactorily to Gabriel, "She is an A apprentice with Miche Pleshette."

Gabriel stilled and faced Marinette, "That is quite an accomplishment, mademoiselle."

Marinette didn't know how to take the compliment so she just bowed her head bashfully.

Adrien reached over to grab her hand. He squeezed it reassuringly, "Marinette has always been talented."

"I see," Gabriel nodded and continued eating. Less than a minute later opened his mouth to say something and shut it again, thinking better of it. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Adrien smirked at his father, "No talking shop at the supper table, pere?"

His father just nodded silently and Adrien chuckled to himself.

The rest of the meal was relatively silent. Marinette was afraid to speak out of turn so she just didn't speak much at all.

After a time, the senior Agreste set his napkin down and placed his silverware in the center of his plate. It was a sign to the staff that he was done eating.

"Well, Adrien, I assume you have invited Mlle. Dupain-Cheng to our home for a reason, yes?"

Adrien about choked on the bite of food he was chewing. If he hadn't been so mortified by the gumption of his father he might have noticed Gabriel's well disguised amusement.

"Yes," Adrien nodded and cleared his throat after swallowing, "Marinette and I are a couple." He glanced over to Marinette who appeared to blush again. Man, he loved that.

Gabriel nodded, "I assume it is serious?"

" _Very_ ," Adrien lips thinned and he nodded, "We were contemplating moving in together, father. Well, me moving in with Marinette."

Nathalie looked over nervously to Gabriel who merely bowed his head in resignation. Her expression softened in response.

"I always supposed you'd spread your wings one of these days. Although, I do wish you would reconsider."

Marinette and Adrien both exchanged nervous glances.

"Father?"

He sighed, "The media would have a field day with the Agreste heir shacking up with his girlfriend."

Adrien nearly came up out of his chair as anger flared on his face. Luckily, Marinette was there to grab his forearm and settle him back down so Gabriel could finish his thought.

"Not that it is anyone's business," he continued, "But it would appear more reasonable, and responsible, if there was a justification for this decision."

"Like a ring," Nathalie smirked to herself before realizing everyone was looking at her. Oops, she'd said that aloud.

"Yes," Gabriel nodded, "Like an engagement. It doesn't have to be authentic, if you aren't ready, but please do consider it as an option. I realize the integrity of it isn't the greatest, a mock engagement, but the ramifications of the alternative could be damning to your character, your career, and your future."

"I think I agree with your father, Adrien, and..." she shrugged as if to allude to their previous discussion, "Maybe now is the time?"

Adrien blushed and cleared his throat nervously. He pulled at his collar and took a swig of ice water. "Father, I would like to ask your blessing for me to ask Marinette to be my wife. I am not asking her right now," he glanced between his father and his girlfriend, "But in the future. We've been discussing a possible authentic engagement."

Nathalie's eyes widened and she counted to herself, "Three, two, one..." She quickly pulled out her tablet.

"Nathalie," Gabriel turned to face her, "See to it that Adrien has ample opportunities to go ring shopping and research venues for them to have a few, very public, romantic dates."

Adrien turned to face Marinette and rolled his eyes, "Ever the showman"

Nathalie leveled him with a glare. Adrien wasn't even around when Gabriel was his flamboyant showman self. It has been very strongly muted since his mother left. If Adrien thought  _this_ was ridiculous...

Marinette sat baffled as the entire exchange took place and realized with a shock that Adrien's family was extremely out of the ordinary and dysfunctional, but then again, they might be her family in the near future. That thought shook her to the foundations and she blinked at the now animated conversation happening in front of her between Nathalie and his father; event planning, notable event planners, colleagues who would be happy to assist, or owe favors, other nepotism type talk, and whatnot. Marinette was stunned into silence. Adrien would drop in an opinion here and there, but otherwise just nodded his approval.

It was when they got to the discussion about wedding cakes that Marinette blurted suddenly, "My parents are making my cake!"

Blink, blink-blink, blink. All eyes were on her as if she'd just flashed them all.

Gabriel schooled his composure, twitching with amusement at her outburst, and nodded, "I completely agree. Mlle. Dupain-Cheng's parents should make the cake."

"We haven't really made anything official, yet," Adrien whispered shyly beside Marinette.

"It is always better to be prepared," Nathalie finished.

Conversation between Gabriel and Nathalie continued while Adrien gazed over to Marinette. They didn't have to say anything. Their eyes did all of the speaking their mouths couldn't do. His father was aware of Marinette and approved of her new, prominent position in his life. This was happening.

They were aware of each other, and a shared sense of elation, that very moment. They knew everything would be okay. As soon as that veil of doubt and anxiety was lifted, it was like they were able to fully acknowledge and validate this new dynamic to their suddenly very intense, rapidly developing relationship. Friends to lovers, indeed.

At last, It was okay to hope for more.


	9. Epliogue

Glancing over the scrapbook, Marinette clipped and pasted photos of their engagement and newspaper clippings. She moved over to the wedding album and organized it as well. Today was a big day. It was their first wedding anniversary. She heard him coming up the stairs after a late photo shoot and rushed to the kitchen to retrieve his surprise.

"Happy Anniversary!" Marinette held out the top of tier of their wedding cake. She held it out to his awaiting smile.

"Awe, congratulations, my lady!" Adrien grasped it gingerly and set it down to cut it. He held the knife at the ready before a loud throat clearing caught his attention. "Huh?"

"Did you read it?" Marinette reached out for the knife as Adrien leaned forward to read the dark red writing on the top of their cake.

He mumbled, "Congratulations you're going to be a daddy." He read it again. And again. And again.

It was followed by a 'thump' as he dropped limply to the floor.

* * *

Some time later...

The cozy little apartment was lit by a single lamp in the northeast corner of the living room. The setting sun shone in brightly through the window opposite. Two people were cuddled up beside each other, the women's knees folded gently into the lap of her partner, his arms draped over her shoulders in a loving embrace. His inside hand was gingerly draped across her rotund abdomen.

"Did you feel that?" he exclaimed excitedly, "That was huge!"

She looked up at him with a sense of awe. As many times as they'd sat here, just like this, and done this very thing, it was as if it were the first time.

"It's so awesome, Mari," he whispered reverently, "You're growing a person in there, a little person that is part of me and part of you. We made that!"

Marinette giggled and dropped her head to his shoulder, "I know. Sometimes I just wish he or she would decide to come out and play."

She was nine months along and beyond exhausted.

The coffee table in front of the couch was littered with magazine clippings and fabric swatches. A little notebook with lots of scribbles and drawings was opened haphazardly nearby. The woman's right hand had the telltale sign of graphite staining.

Adrien leaned his head back and sighed, "I love this."

"What?"

"All of it," he chuckled, "I always wondered if those greeting cards were just fantasies or if people actually lived like this." He leaned back and returned with a large album from atop the nearby end table. It opened naturally to the beginning where two mischievous faces stared out; a girl dressed as a black cat and a boy dressed as a ladybug. Her hand was clasped in his with attention called to the fourth finger on her left hand, where a little ring with a red and black diamond, wrapped in a contemporary yin and yang fashion, sat prominently on display. It was designed by the woman's soon to be father in law. It was one of a kind and gorgeous. 

He flipped the page and inside was more photographs; an engagement party, a wedding, and a baby shower. 

"That was some day," he grinned. 

Gabriel and Nathalie had been paired as a 'couple' at their baby shower for game playing purposes. It was interesting to watch Nathalie shove baby food in Gabriel's mouth from behind. Carrying the water balloon between their legs was an interesting hurdle as well. The best, though, had to be when they were tasked with changing a babydoll's diaper, and dressing it, blindfolded. To the surprise of everyone, except Adrien, Nathalie beat everyone with a time of two minutes and eighteen seconds. Marinette's mother would have been the fastest had she not put the onesie on upside down.

As if on cue, the baby monitor erupted, "DAAAAADDDY!!"

In less than a second he bolted up and off the couch.

"Coming, Babette!" he shouted as he darted up the stairs.

Marinette leaned back and sighed. Sure, this life was a bit hectic at times, but it was theirs. Three years of matrimonial bliss and there was no slowing in their future. Though dysfunctional at times, as any high profile family would be, she wouldn't have it any other way. 

Adrien's mother, as it turned out, had been in hiding from an obsessed fan for decades, one with a miraculous of disguise. Gabriel, who they discovered was Hawk Moth, was attempting to gain the ladybug and cat miraculouses to wish the elusive, yet dangerous man, out of their lives for good. Adrien, and his huge, soft heart, had enough room for forgiveness; with his coaxing, Marinette also came around. Ladybug and Chat were only discovered by each other, and they intended to keep it that way.

She listened over the monitor, "Hey, Babette. Bad dream?"

Their daughter let out a huge yawn, "No, daddy. Plagg woke me up..." 

"I DID NO SUCH THING!!" the indignant voice screeched, "Tattle tale."

Okay, so some damage control might be necessary in their future. Ah, well, such is life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments appreciated; support and constructive criticism encouraged. :D


End file.
